


A Sundown in a City

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Written for entertainment only





	A Sundown in a City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Warm night was falling slowly over the Free City of Meereen, and Ygritte stood on the one of the balconies some hundred meters below the top of the Great Pyramid overlooking the bustling city streets far below, the Unsullied patrols marching like ants in her sight, warm wind gently caressed her red hair, now freshly washed and falling down the half of her back. The door to the chambers where she and Jon resided opened almost without a sound, and she turned slowly, smiling brightly when she saw who walked inside. Jon wore his black cloth tunic, breeches and leather boots, Longclaw in the scabbard on his left, and he had to admit to himself how Ygritte looked more beautiful than ever, wearing something that were not her furs and leather made for cold climate in the lands beyond the Wall; not for the first time ever since they settled in Meereen, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Ygritte dressed in a high neck black sleeveless cloth top and floor length skirt set low in waist, baring her stomach, a simple golden bracelet on her left wrist...


End file.
